


Devotion

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [90]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Dark, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Love, Microfic, Murder, POV First Person, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sato’s tangled thoughts before she commits murder.





	Devotion

Mahiru, you are my world; I love you more than words can ever explain, you are the most important person in my life, and I will do anything for you. so when I saw that yakuza girl tormenting you, threatening you, out of sheer jealousy and spite, I knew what I need to do: I must protect you.

I never wanted to be a murderer, but this I the only way I can keep her from hurting you; I’m so sorry it has to come to this, my love, but killing her is all I can think of to protect you – because, even it costs my freedom or even my life, I must keep my beautiful Mahiru safe, always.


End file.
